Matt and Emily meet Bones and Booth
by wilddaisy27
Summary: Standoff Bones crossover. Bones is taken hostage by a person of interest Booth is looking at. Matt and Emily are called in to negotiate her release.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Disappearance

Washington, D.C.

Temperance Brennan looked around the tiny room. She couldn't believe this was happening. How could she be taken hostage? She was a world-renowned author and a highly qualified forensic anthropologist. Her partner Seely Booth would be looking for her right now. They were supposed to meet to talk about a case they were working on. She drove to the restaurant where they were going to meet and went in and got a table. She sat near the window like she always does at their usual table. She even noticed that man that walked in behind her with the heavy coat on. She thought it was strange that he watched her go to her table and sit down, but quickly dismissed the thought realizing he had probably read her books and seen her on TV during one of the many interviews she had given. She waited impatiently. He was late. Where was he? I don't have all day she thought to herself. The tall man walked over to where she was.

"I'm sorry miss, you look familiar to me. Have we met?" He asked making eye contact.

"No, I don't think so." She replied becoming uneasy as he just stood there. Slowly he pulled back his coat to reveal a gun.

"Don't move!" He said. He pulled it out revealing it to the crowded restaurant. He directed a few people to leave and a few to stay. After locking the doors, he took the ten people he kept into the back office and began shouting about the person of interest Booth had brought in. Everyone was confused but Brennan. She knew this had to do with the case they were working and that she was the only person he really wanted to keep. At this point she didn't know what to do.

Booth glanced at his watch. He was late. Bones was going to kill him. He had to pick something up before meeting her and the traffic was worse than he thought. He knew she would be sitting there looking at her phone wondering where he was and why he was late. She would give him grief for it when he got here. Booth pulled up the restaurant and noticed the cop cars surrounding it. His heart filled with fear. He pulled out his phone and called Bones. She didn't answer. He walked over to the police officers and after flashing his badge, asked what was going on. They informed him that they had a hostage situation and that the HT had not made contact. Booth badgered them for information until they revealed that a witness had seen Dr. Brennan enter and she did not come out with the rest of the people the HT released. Booth called the FBI director and relayed the information.

"I want the best negotiators the FBI has sir. We have to get Bones out alive. Yes sir, I understand that, but she is invaluable to the agency. Okay, I will sir. Thanks." Hanging up the phone Booth made another call to the Jeffersonian informing Cam and the rest of the team what was going on.

LA, CNU Offices

Cheryl is on the phone with the regional director of the FBI. She taps the glass and motions for Matt and Emily to come into her office. They looked at each other and then walked into the office. Emily trying to figure out what Matt did now and Matt trying to figure out how Cheryl found out about their romp at the office last night after hours.

"I understand sir. They're on the first flight out. I'll take care of it. Thank you sir." Cheryl hung up the phone and sat down behind her desk causing Matt and Emily to become a little uneasy.

"Shut the door." She told Matt. After the door was closed, she began.

"A situation has come to my attention and it needs to be addressed." She began.

"Cheryl, I can explain…" Matt stopped mid-sentence when he saw Cheryl's hand go up.

"You're needed in D.C. One of the Jeffersonian forensic anthropologists has been taken hostage and the FBI wants you to negotiate her release. She apparently works with them there and is vital to the organization so they are pulling out all the stops to get her released." Cheryl gave the mall the information she had.

"Wait," Emily said, "What's her name?"

"Temperance Brennan, why?" Cheryl asked.

"I've read her books, she's an amazing author. She's the hostage?" Emily looked dumb-founded.

"I guess so. Get home and get packing, your flight leaves in an hour. Do I need to get one room or two?" Cheryl asked looking at the pair in front of her hoping that they would remain professional without her watching over them.

"One." Matt said. "No use wasting money, right Em."

"Yeah, that's fine. He'll end up in my room anyway." She smiled, "Let's go."

With that, Emily and Matt went home to pack and were on a plane flying to D.C. and hour later.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Matt and Emily arrived in D.C. late that night. Their flight had been great even with Matt's attempts to get her to agree to join the mile high club. He settled for allowing his hands to roam under her shirt after she covered them with a blanket. Emily fell asleep halfway through so he took a nap too. Now they were focused and ready to help Brennan out of this situation. They had little information, but read what they did have in the car on the way over to the scene. They were surprised when Frank and Duff, members of their own HRT team, met them.

"Matt, Emily. Cheryl decided that with this being so high profile, you might want some of your own team here." Frank informed them.

"Yeah, and that we can baby-sit you." Duff added without the teasing he normally had.

"We don't need a baby sitter. We can do our job and not let some things interfere, can you?" Emily countered shutting him up quickly.

"When did you get here?" Matt asked focusing on the situation at hand.

"About 15 minutes ago, we were on a different airline." Frank supplied.

The group continued walking and talking as they went in search of the agent in charge.

Agent Daniel Roper pointed them in the direction of a tall, dark haired man in a nice suit.

"Agent Booth?" Emily questioned hoping they had found the person they needed.

"Yes?" Booth responded a little annoyed much to the amusement of Frank and Duff who sometimes had the same response when Emily called their names.

"I'm Emily Lehman; this is my partner Matt Flannery. We're the crisis negotiators."

Emily stated calmly but a little aggravated.

"Thank God!" Booth exclaimed holding out his hand to shake theirs, happy they had finally arrived.

"What can you tell us about the situation?" Matt inquired eyeing Booth to see if he would be a threat.

"Bones has been in there for over 6 hours. We have to get her out. She's really smart, but not good with people who are alive. I'm surprised the HT hasn't shot her yet. She must not be talking which would be a first. She has an opinion on everything." Booth told them.

"We're going to do everything we can to get her out of there." Emily told him signaling to Matt the area where she wanted to set up.

"Agent Booth?" Matt began, "Has there been any contact from the HT?"

"No. That's what I don't get. If he wanted Bones, why take 9 others hostage, or if he wanted to get at me, why not just come after me? They haven't called." Booth said his aggravation with the situation beginning to show.

"No one on your team has tried to contact them?" Emily asked in disbelief.

"No. We were told to wait for the negotiators. So they have." Booth stated sadly.

"Okay, not a problem. Em and I will take care of it." Matt said as he pulled Emily to the side so they could discuss who would be primary.

Inside the room:

"Why are you doing this?" Bones asked impatiently for the twentieth time. She was not getting anywhere and the other people in the room were getting more and more worried as time went on.

"I told you to shut up before I make you!" The HT yelled. Pacing the room talking to himself out loud. He knew he was in over his head. The only thing he wanted is for the FBI to drop him as a person of interest in his daughter's kidnapping case. His ex-wife had all of his parental rights terminated because she lied in the hearing about him abusing them and now his eight year old daughter had disappeared and no one knew anything. The FBI became involved after she had been missing a few days and Bones was brought in last night when they discovered a badly decomposed body in the woods around the area where the little girl disappeared. The only thing the HT wanted was to talk to Agent Booth and get all the charges dropped. He had nothing to do with the kidnapping, but now what. Why hadn't they called yet? Maybe he should call them.

"Why did you do this?" Bones tried again knowing that she was aggravating him. This time it earned her a slap across the face. She put her hand to her cheek and cried out in pain. The other hostages scooted back closer to the wall and huddled together. They figured they were safer all together than alone. Now what she thought. Booth had better get me out of this soon.


	3. Chapter 3

CH. 3

Frank walked over with Duff and Agent Booth overhearing a heated argument. Now Frank and Duff were used to the negotiators not agreeing on things, but Agent Booth was surprised.

"What's going on here?" He asked startling Emily who had her hand on Matt's lower back trying to get him to agree to her point with a little help from temptation. Matt immediately stepped in front of her ready to defend her to this agent they just met. It was he who responded to the question asked by the D.C. agent.

"We were discussing who would be primary. Why?" Matt questioned not understanding what the big deal was.

"Well," Frank began, "You two were getting a little loud. Duff and I are used to it, but Agent Booth isn't. I know how this all ends, but do you think you could make the call soon so I can get a tactical plan ready?" He smiled at the look on Emily's face that said she would kill him later if he came within ten feet of her later.

"Shut up Frank!" Emily demanded before adding from behind Matt, "Matt's primary." Surprising the other negotiator and both HRT members before walking away to talk to Agent Booth about what would happen.

"Matt will make contact by calling inside. If the HT doesn't answer he'll use a bullhorn to try to convince him that the phone is a better option." Emily stopped as the agent interrupted her.

"What do you mean try to convince him?" He asked afraid that what she meant was worse case scenario.

"I mean he'll talk to him about why he should answer the phone instead of yelling through that annoying bullhorn. Matt is pretty persuasive when he wants something." She responded before continuing with her explanation of the events about to take place.

"Emily, Matt's ready to make the call and he _needs_ you." Duff shouted over to where she was talking to Agent Booth. She rolled her eyes before running over to her partner ready to get started.

Inside the building 

"Mr. Jones, I think you need to realize that my partner is going to be here and he's not only going to kill you, he's going to make you suffer. He doesn't like people who harm children." Brennan tried a different tactic rubbing her still sore cheek.

Mr. Jones raised his gun and aimed for the anthropologist's head just as the phone began ringing. He walked over and picked it up forgetting why he wanted to shoot Dr. Brennan.

"WHAT!" He yelled into the phone knowing that they would want answers.

"I'm Matt Flannery with the FBI. I was just wondering how everyone in there is doing."

"FINE! Everyone's fine. I want to talk to Agent Seely Booth." The man demanded angrily.

"Well let me see what I can do about that." Matt responded calmly as he looked at Emily who had written a message on her whiteboard. He nodded in acknowledgement before continuing, "So it's been a while since those people have probably eaten, how about if I send in some food and drinks?"

"No! No food or drinks. I just want to talk to Agent Booth. NOW!" The man yelled again slamming down the phone.

Matt removed his earpiece and sat down on the couch next to Emily inside the bus. She placed her hand on his knee to calm him down seeing that he was upset that the guy hung up on him. This was the scene Booth walked in on. He looked at the placement of Emily's hand and realized that these two were closer than just partners.

"So what's the plan now? How are you going to get Bones and those other people out?" He questioned noticing how Matt looked at Emily before answering.

"We're going to put you on the phone, but first he'll have to release some hostages. We'll try and get Dr. Brennan before we put you on the phone, but he'll probably keep her as long as possible to get at you." Matt answered his hand covering Emily's staking his claim on the woman he loved just on case Booth had any ideas about asking her out.

"Okay, so you'll call in an tell him he has to give up the people inside to get me on the phone?" Booth asked doubting that this would be successful.

"Yeah, that's how it works. He's probably not going to let them all go so I'll start high and work my way down so that I get a number that's reasonable for both of us. Listen, Em and I do this all the time, we know what we're doing and we're going to get them all out safely." Matt responded getting up from the couch leaving Emily to deal with the anxious agent while he talked to Frank and Duff about their tactical plan in case all else failed.


	4. Chapter 4

Talking

Matt and Frank looked at blueprints of the building where Dr. Brennan was being held with 9 other people. Franks discovered an underground storage area that lead into the front room of the building. They decided that would be the best option if they had to go in but Matt wasn't giving up hope that a peaceful solution would be found.

"Matt!!" Emily yelled coming out of the bus with Agent Booth close on her heels.

"What?" He questioned knowing that this probably wasn't good as she grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side of the bus to talk to him.

"Agent Booth said that this man is a person of interest in the disappearance and death of his daughter. They need to talk to him because he was the last one to see her alive. He and Dr. Brennan were working on this case together. It's personal for the HT." She told him holding both of his hands in hers after making sure no one could see them.

"Yeah, so. We already knew that." He responded searching her eyes for what she was trying to say.

"So when you call back to release the hostages, say what you would if I were the one in there. It's the only way we're going to get her out. He doesn't care about the others. He knows that hurting Brennan will get at Booth so she's the one he's focusing on." Emily said as Matt pulled her into an embrace.

"If you were in there tactical would have already had you out. I couldn't stand here and negotiate your release, I'd go crazy." Matt confided as he kissed her cheek.

Emily looked into his eyes and saw the truth reflected in them. She smiled as she heard someone clearing his or her voice.

"Agent Booth, Duff. Can we help you?" She asked blushing slightly.

"What's the plan for the next call? Frank is getting a team in position in case we're needed." Duff informed them grinning at the couples expression after being caught.

"I was just wondering if your supervisor knows about this and if you have a plan?" Booth asked agitated that the pair seemed more interested in their extra-curricular activities than the release of his partner.

"We were just discussing it. Emily had an idea that we're going to try to use to get the hostages out, including Dr. Brennan." Matt responded annoyed by the implication before adding, "and yes, our supervisor is aware that Emily and I are dating and since it doesn't affect our work she's okay with it."

Matt walked back into the bus followed by Emily and Booth. He picked up the phone and made the call.

"WHAT?" The angry man yelled into the phone.

"I have Agent Booth here and he wants to speak to you but first you have to release some of those people in there. Let's say you let 8 out including Dr. Brennan." Matt requested.

"I'd say NO. Do you think I'm stupid? These people are my only leverage. I'll give you 3 and no Dr. Brennan."

"Now you know I can't do that. How about 5 and you trade me for Dr. Brennan?" Matt asked ignoring the glare he was getting from Emily.

"You, why would I want you?" He asked interested to know how this would benefit him.

"Because you'd have an FBI agent inside. They'd have to work harder to get me out." Matt told him as Emily stood in front of him shaking her head no.

"Okay, I'll let 5 go, but Dr. Brennan will not be one of them. She stay and you come in or else it's no deal." The man demanded before hanging up the phone and lining five people up in front of the door.

Matt took his gun and clip off and handed it to Emily along with his badge. He removed the bulletproof vest without looking at her. He knew she was angry with him and that she would try to talk him out of it. Emily grabbed his arm and pulled him into a back room and shut the door. She removed their earpieces and made sure no one would here their conversation.

"Matt, what are you thinking?" She questioned with fear and anger in her voice.

"You said to think like you were in there. I would want to be in there and I would definitely trade places to get you out. You would've done the same thing. Why are you so upset?" He asked annoyed slightly that she was so emotional.

"Because what if something happens to you?" She replied tears forming in her eyes.

"Baby come here." He said pulling her into his arms. "I trust you to get me out or I wouldn't have done this. Em baby, I made a deal with the HT I can't go back."

"Matt, I love you. Be careful, please." She whispered before kissing him deeply.

"I love you to baby and you better believe that when you get me out, we'll have fun tonight. Okay?" Matt responded pushing her hair away from her face.

"Okay. Go." She said quietly sitting down in a chair as Matt opened the door and walking out towards the building.


	5. Chapter 5

_**So this is the next to last chapter I think. There is definitely one more possibly two. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review.**_

Emily sat still on the couch of the bus. She held her breath awaiting confirmation of the release of five hostages. She could not watch as her boyfriend and best friend walked into the building meeting his possible death. Frank had walked part of the way with Matt and then returned to the bus to find Emily biting her bottom lip and holding back tears.

"It's my fault Frank. If I wouldn't have told him to do what he would if I were inside then he wouldn't have traded himself for the hostages that the HT may not even release." As Emily spoke, Duff sent confirmation that indeed the HT released five hostages.

"Emily, come on. We both know that Matt does stuff and doesn't always think through the consequences of his actions. I mean he slept with you and then revealed that secret to everyone during a negotiation. He trusts you to get him out, so don't let him down. He loves you as much as you love him." Frank said smiling knowing that he made Emily think with his words.

Agent Booth walked in to find Emily wiping the tears from her eyes and talking on the phone to someone. He rolled his eyes thinking that it would be impossible for this woman to focus with Matt inside.

"Lia, I need eyes in that building. I know you're in LA, but you've got to be able to give me something so I know Matt's alright. I know he will be negotiating on the inside so we have to team up on him. Matt and I have done this before, but it's so much harder being the one out here." Emily confided in her friend knowing that she would understand and not knowing that Agent Booth was listening to her.

Emily turned around in her pacing and quickly ended her talk with Lia. "Let me know when you have something Lia. I need to go talk with Frank and Duff about a plan." She hung up the phone before speaking to the good-looking man in front of her.

"Agent Booth, is there something I can help you with?" She asked biting her bottom lip.

"You love him don't you?" Booth asked leaning against a nearby wall.

"Yes I do and that's why I will do everything I can to get him out of there as well as the remaining hostages." She replied calling for Frank and Duff.

The pair came into the bus waiting to hear Emily's plan. They knew she would have one, unfortunately she was on the phone. Lia had come through. She had used the walkie talkie capabilities on Matt's cell phone to listen to the conversations going on inside the building. Matt had engaged the HT in conversation about his daughter.

Everyone turned to Emily on the question the HT asked Matt.

_"Well Matt, Do you want kids?"_

_"I always thought that I would make a terrible father not having the best example myself, but then I met my girlfriend and everything changed. I want it all with her. I want to get married and have kids, things I never considered in the past. You know what I mean? When you're with the one person that you know was meant for you then you realize a lot about yourself and you would do anything for that person." Matt replied to the question as honestly as he could._

_"Then you understand that until I know what happened to my daughter and why they are wasting so much time on me when someone out there killed her, we are going to stay in this building."_

_"I'm sure th_ey _are working on other leads. They only have you listed as a person of interest, that means they want to talk to you. That's all, but this adds was not a good choice."_

Emly bit her bottom lip knowing that she had the same thoughts Matt had expressed out loud. She never wanted marriage and kids, then she met Matthew Flannery and it all changed. She wanted those things with him and she was not about to let some crazy man with a gun take that away from her. She had a plan. At that Emily picked up the phone and placed a call inside the building.


	6. Chapter 6

Brrrrrrrrrring...brrrrrrrring...brrrrrrrrrrring...

Emily tapped her fingers on the wall as she placed the call. She was hoping that her plan would pan out and that she would be wrapping her arms around Matt tonight.

"Hello." A man's voice came on the line.

"This is Emily Lehman, I'm a crisis negotiator with the F.B.I. I need to talk to Matt please."

"What, why do you want to talk to him? Shouldn't you be trying to convince me to let these people out?" The man was pacing.

Agent Booth was watching Emily as she bit her lip moving forward with her plan.

"I need to talk to him about something he said." Emily responded.

The HT handed the phone to Matt who was just as surprised as the man with the gun.

"Em, what are you doing?" Matt asked thinking she had clearly lost he mind.

"I just, I just wanted to know if you meant what you said." Emily said moving out the door of the bus to a more private area.

"What do you mean what I said?" Matt questioned.

"About marriage and kids." Emily replied thinking that the HT must be getting a little nervous by now.

"Yes. I meant every word, but how did you know?" He responded cracking a smile.

"I'll tell you later. Is the HT getting nervous?" Emily asked trying to gauge the situation.

"Yes. I need to go Em. He wants to talk to you." Matt answered, whispering, "I love you."

"What was that all about?" The HT asked as he got back on the phone.

"Well, I'm looking at some of the papers the F.B.I. has just handed me and it says that they have some new leads. I think you should let those people out so they can see their families and come out here and talk to us." Emily said wincing at the change in his voice.

"Why would I do that? Just because you have new leads doesn't mean they aren't going to try to make me take a fall. I mean you've got one of your own in here, maybe I should start with him when I begin shooting." The HT shouted, causing Matt to grimace.

Emily knew what she had to do if she wanted to end this without HRT going in.

"Listen, you were asking Matt about his girlfriend and marriage and kids. I'm that girlfriend okay. I'm the one he wants to marry and have kids with and do you know what? That scares the he out of me, but I'm willing to trust him because I love him. I've ran before and Matt has always taken me back. He has proven to me over and over that I am worth something even when I feel like the lowest common denominator. And yes, all of those things scare me, but what scares me more is waking up one day without him. Do you understand what I'm saying? No, I don't want you to shoot him, and I don't want you to shoot anyone. Everyone in there has someone like me out here whether it's a child, wife, husband, or whatever that is wondering if the person they love is going to walk out of there. You've lost your child and I'm really sorry about that, but don't make me or these other people suffer because of it. I don't think you're a cruel person and I don't think you want someone else to go through what you are. Please let them out." Emily took a deep breath as the phone clicked off.

She held her breath as Frank, Duff and Agent Booth came to stand beside her. Inside a man was crying and another man was shaking his head in disbelief. The HT put the gun down and Matt quickly had him down. The hostages including Dr. Brennan rushed out the door.

Booth ran to Brennan an hugged her as they walked over to Emily who was sitting on the stairs of the bus shaking, afraid that she would never see Matt again. Frank and Duff had entered the building a few minutes ago and no one else was coming out. Booth put a comforting hand on Emily's shoulder.

Matt walked out of the building with the HT in front of him. Emily stood and watched as Matt put the man in the back of a police car and shut the door. She refused to let the desire to run and jump on him take over. She put both hands in her pockets and walked towards him. Matt grinned as she got close. The pair walked off together to the side of a nearby building where Emily let go of everything she was holding back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist. As she laid her head on his shoulder she let her tears fall. Matt held on letting one hand rub circles on her back and the other under her thigh holding her in place.

"Matt, I was so scared I was going to get you killed." Emily confessed, her tears slowing.

"I knew you'd get me out. I trust you Em, with everything." Matt said kissing her lips.

"I'm trying to trust you more, but it doesn't come easy or me." Emily replied placing her forehead against his.

"I know, but Em, I meant every word I said in there." Matt confessed looking into her hazel eyes.

"I know that too. I want those things also Matt, but it's going to take sometime before I'm ready for it all. I'm scared, but I'm more scared of loosing you." Emily said sliding her legs down from Matt's waist.

Matt put an arm around her shoulders and the pair walked out from behind the building.

"I'm just glad that you want those things too. We'll take it slow, but Em whenever you're ready, I'll be asking." Matt warned her as Frank, Duff, Booth and Brennan walked up to them.

Emily blushed and knew she'd have some explaining to do later. Matt let his arm drop as more people approached but stayed as close as the situation would allow. The small group of friends and Booth and Brennan made plans to meet up later at a local hang out. Everyone left in groups of two, Matt and Emily leaving for thier hotel room to seal their new committment to each other the only way they knew how before showering and leaving to meet their group.


End file.
